The Molecular/Animal Core will have the primary mission of providing core resources to individual projects that will involve the generation of transgenic animals and their characterization, as well as genotyping and DNA sequence analysis. A secondary aim will be to provide training opportunities in transgenic animal work and/or molecular analysis for either established investigators moving into these areas or as opportunities for junior investigators with prior experience to develop these abilities. The overall core is directed by Dr. Roger Williamson, who currently serves as Director of the Transgenic Core Facilities on the campus at the University of Iowa and who in the last three years has developed substantial expertise in transgenic animal work associated with craniofacial anomalies. Dr. Murray will serve as co-director and oversee activities related to genotyping and DNA sequencing. The core will be supported by research scientists and technicians who already have long-standing expertise in the technical aspects of the work that they will be supporting. Facilities will be house in standing expertise in the technical aspects of the work that they will be supporting. Facilities will be house in existing molecular biology and animal units and will provide for a seamless transition of data and technology for both on-campus and off-campus projects. The core will provide direction and support to all Projects and both pilot projects.